


Hug

by jeolchin612



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: When Seokmin’s being upset and the dorm becomes so quiet.





	Hug

“Hyung, did you see Seokmin hyung?” Seungkwan asked Joshua an hour after they all went back to the dorm from their previous shooting.

“I didn’t. I guess he’s in his and Jeonghan’s room?” Joshua answered.

“Aish. I’m really bothered, hyung.” Seungkwan added.

“Why?”

“He’s been quiet the whole time. After the shooting of Idol Room, he got so quiet. Do you think I was the reason?” Seungkwan worriedly asked.

Joshua looked at him and remembered what happened during the shooting. There was this part of diss rapping, and somehow, the words that came out of Seungkwan’s mouth are quite hurtful. Though he knows that Seokmin will not be mad at Seungkwan (because he’s a ball of sunshine, of course), but he also knows that most of the time Seokmin is feeling unconfident of his talents at all. Then if Seungkwan is really worried about it, then he should be, too. He said some hurtful words as well.

“Should we go to their room, hyung?” Seungkwan asked again.

“Just let him be for a moment. We can talk to him later. You should take a rest first.” Joshua smiled and patted the younger’s shoulder.

\--

“Seokmin is quiet today. Did you notice?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan while washing the plates after eating dinner.

“He’s upset, I think?” Jeonghan said.

“I told him to go downstairs so he can eat, but he didn’t respond, and he was all curled up to his bed.”

“What do you think is the reason? Did you set prank on him again?”

“Why will I do that? We were all tired from the shoot so I will never do that.”

“You want me to talk to him?” Seungcheol asked.

“Nah. Just let him be. Maybe later.” Jeonghan replied.

\--

**Seungkwan added S.Coups, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, The8, Mingyu, Vernon, and Dino on the group. **

**Vernon: **

?

**Jun:**

?

**Wonwoo:**

?

** Mingyu:**

?

**The8:**

?

**Dino: **

?

**Dino: **

HYUNG! HYUNG I’M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE DISS RAPPING EARLIER. I DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING. PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME. ☹

**Seungkwan: **

No worries, Chan-ah. I’m not mad. I’m sorry for what I said, too.

**Dino:**

Ahhhhh hyung. It’s okay. I don’t feel upset, too. I was just bothered that you might be mad at me. ☹

**Seungkwan:**

I’m not. Chill! :D

**Dino: **

Wew. Thank you! Saranghanda, hyung!

**Seungkwan:**

EW.

**Dino: **

I’m being nice here, hyung. ☹

**Seungkwan: **

Kkkkkk. Just kidding. Nado saranghaeyo~

**Jeonghan:**

Why are we here and not on our usual group chat? Are we going to surprise anyone, soon?

**S.Coups:**

There’s no one from us that will have his birthday in April, right?

**Hoshi:**

12 members only? Who’s the missing one?

**Woozi:**

…

Seokmin-ah.

**Joshua:**

Oh, I get it…

**Woozi:**

?

**Jun:**

?

**Vernon:**

?

**Mingyu:**

?

**Wonwoo:**

?

**The8:**

?

**Dino:**

?

**S.Coups:**

Is it because Seokmin’s quite upset today? Jeonghan, you still didn’t ask him about it?

**Jeonghan:**

I was about to do it. But he has all curled up to his bed again and he was all covered up in his blankets and I felt like I don’t want to ruin his moment for a while. Do you all have any idea why Seokmin is upset?

**Joshua:**

…

I think it is because of me and Seungkwan.

**Seungkwan:**

…

Yeah. But most of it is because of me. ☹

**Vernon:**

Why? Is it because of the diss rapping earlier?

**Joshua:**

Yeah.

**Seungkwan: **

We said some hurtful words earlier and I think he was upset because of that.

**Mingyu:**

But, it’s Seokmin hyung we’re talking about. We all know that Seokmin will not be angry with both of you.

**Joshua:**

That’s not the point, Mingyu-yah.

**Hoshi:**

Oh no… ☹

**Jun:**  
?

**Seungkwan:**

I know. But I’m worried that my words and Shua hyung’s words triggered his insecurities again ☹

**The8:**

☹

We must make sure everything will be alright. Are there any suggestions here so we can cheer hyung up?

** S.Coups:**

Maybe we should talk to Seokmin. I mean, Seungkwan, and Joshua. Including me and Jeonghan.

**Hoshi:**

I want to join, too ☹

**Mingyu:**

Me, too ☹

**Jun:**

Me, too ☹

**The8:**

Me, too ☹

**Dino:**

Me, too ☹

**Wonwoo: **

☹

**Woozi:**

…

**Vernon:**

Chill, guys. Seokmin might be overwhelmed if we go and talk to him all at once.

**S.Coups:**

Vernon’s right. I and Jeonghan should be there because I’m the leader. And Jeonghan’s his roommate, so I think Jeonghan will make him comfortable a bit.

**Woozi:**

…

**S.Coups:**

Any suggestions, Jihoon-ah?

**Woozi:**

…

**Woozi:**

I bought some tangerines. You can bring him to Seokmin.

**Seungkwan:**

You sure, hyung?

**Woozi:**

Yeah.

\--

Seungkwan, Joshua, and Seungcheol walked in the hallway when one of the room’s door opened and Jihoon went outside of it. They saw him stopped a bit, eyeing at the tangerines both Seungkwan and Joshua is carrying.

“Thank you for these, hyung.” Seungkwan said.

“It’s okay. Uh, I’ll be going to the studio. Just message me if there’s any progress.” Jihoon said.

“Gonna compose songs?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Don’t forget to eat and rest.” Seungcheol added.

\--

** Hoshi: **

So…

**Woozi: **

?

** Hoshi:**

The tangerines…

**Woozi:**

-_-

Don’t start, Soonyoung hyung.

**Hoshi: **

Woah, chill man!

**Woozi:**

-_-

**Hoshi: **

You’re planning to give it to Seokmin, right? I knew you’ve noticed that Seokmin’s upset even during the ride back the dorm.

**Woozi:**

**…**

**Hoshi:**

Don’t deny it. 😉

**Woozi:**

…

**Hoshi:**

So...?

**Woozi:**

Get lost.

\--

Jeonghan sprang up from his bed after hearing faint knocks from the other side of the door. He walked towards it and opened it carefully. He smiled to the three who were worriedly standing outside. Seungcheol patted Seungkwan’s and Joshua’s shoulders and nudged them to go inside.

“Seokmin-ah… Seokmin-ah…” Jeonghan nudged his dongsaeng a bit, the latter didn’t move at all.

Seungcheol sighed. Seungkwan is on the verge of crying. Joshua noticed it so he held the younger’s hand and comfort him.

“Seokmin-ah. It’s me, Shua hyung. I’m here with Seungkwan and Seungcheol hyung, too.”

After quite a minute, Seokmin moved and removed the blanket that was covering up his face. Seungkwan tried not to cry after seeing his hyung in such a state. He walked towards Seokmin’s bed and sat on the edge of it, held his hyung’s hand. “Hyung… Hyung I’m so sorry.” Seungkwan said, still trying not to cry. “You know I didn’t mean any of it, right? Please don’t think of it that much…”

“I’m not mad, Kwannie-yah.” Seokmin said.

“We know. But we’re worried that you will think of it and will trigger your insecurities again, Seokmin-ah.” Joshua said. “Please don’t. You are perfect as you are.”

Seokmin didn’t respond to what Joshua said. He sighed and held at Seungkwan’s hand tighter. Seungkwan looked at him, so he smiled a bit. He looked at Joshua, too.

“Seokmin-ah… Tell us what you’re feeling right now. Don’t take this all on your own.” Seungcheol said.

“I just want to get better. I don’t want to be a coward anymore.” Seokmin said.

“But Seokmin-ah. You’re not a coward. Being here in this industry up to this moment shows that you’re not a coward. We faced hardships and up until now, we’re here. You’re here. With us.” Jeonghan said.

“You bravely showed your talent to everyone. Even if you’re not much confident of it. We all love you and we will always be proud of you, Seokmin-ah.” Seungcheol added.

“And mind you, you’re not ugly. And your hair doesn’t stink,” Joshua said which made them giggle, especially Seokmin. “I really love to see your smiling face every morning. Because it always reminds me that everything will be fine. It made me stopped myself of thinking much negativity, you know.”

“Hyung. Look at me.” Seungkwan said. Seokmin followed. “I’m really sorry for what I’ve said. But I really didn’t mean any of it. I swear. I know you’re not mad at me. I know. But I know you too much and it really bothers me that you see yourself again as nothing. You did very well. And still, you’re doing your best. You always find ways to improve yourself. You never failed to amaze us. You are always there with us every step of the way. You make us comfortable and happy. I am always inspired by you and I am always thankful that you’re taking good care of me. So, hyung, please. Don’t think of them anymore. We really don’t mean it.” Seungkwan sincerely said.

Seokmin cried after hearing those words. Suddenly, the dark clouds above his head disappear. Seungkwan panicky hugged him after seeing tears running down his face. Joshua joined and hugged the two of them. So as Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

“Ahhhhh. Why are you all doing this? I really hate crying.” Seokmin jokingly said and wiped his tears. “I’m okay now. Besides, I am also not a game dummy anymore.” He added that made the four laughed out loud.

“Yah, hyung! I laughed too much because of you. You’re really amazing,” Seungkwan said and hugged the elder again.

“We should think of a new game to play.” Seokmin cheerfully said.

“Hey, we brought you some tangerines,” Seungcheol said.

“Really? Wow, thank you, hyung.” Seokmin smiled widely.

“Jihoonie bought them,” Jeonghan said.

“Oh. Cool.” Seokmin chuckled.

“Now, peel it and feed me.” Seungkwan jokingly said. Joshua ruffled his hair.

\--

**DK changed the group chat name from ‘S-S-S-S-SAY THE NAME, SEVENTEEN!’ to ‘DK is not a game dummy anymore~’ **

**DK:**

Bow down to the real winner. Kkkkk

**Dino:**

AAAAAAAHHHHH YOU’RE BACK!

**Hoshi:**

Eherm Eherm

*in grandma voice*

Ay hubby, what took you so long?

**DK:**

*in grandpa voice*

Ay honey. Your hubby became an emotional mess. I’m okay now~

**Hoshi:**

Good to know, hubby. Saranghaeyoooong~

**DK:**

Nado saranghaeyoooong~

**Vernon:**

Welcome back, 0218 Bro!

**DK:**

Kkk. Thank you, 0218 Bro!

**Mingyu:**

Did Seungkwan cry?

**The8:**

Tell me you didn’t, Kwannie-yah.

**Seungkwan:**

I DIDN’T

**Joshua:**

HE DID

**Jeonghan:**

HE DID

**S.Coups:**

HE DID

**Jun:**

Did he cry or not? Answer me, Seokmin-ah.

**DK:**

He did. Kkk

**Mingyu:**

HAHA YES! Now give me 10 thousand won, Minghao, Jun hyung.

**Vernon:**

Don’t tell me you place bets if Seungkwan is going to cry…?

**The8: **

-_-

**Jun:**

-_-

**Dino:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Seungkwan:**

…

Mingyu hyung better give me a share. Kkk

**DK:**

Kkkkk

…

Does anyone of you saw Jihoon hyung?

**Hoshi:**

OH *smirks*

**Jun:**

OH *smirks*

**The8:**

OH *smirks*

**Seungkwan:**

OH *evil grin*

**Wonwoo:**

OH…?

**Mingyu:**

OH

Kkkkkk

**Dino:**

Eh?

**Vernon:**

?

**Joshua:**

Kkkkk

**Jeonghan:**

Ahhh, these kids, really kkkk

**Seungcheol:**

Seokmin-ah, he’s in the studio 😊

**DK:**

Alright! Thanks, hyung!

\--

**Hoshi:**

Are you ready?

**Woozi:**

For what?

**Hoshi:**

He’s on his way to you. *smirks*

**Woozi:**

…

**Woozi:**

…

**Woozi:**

FUCK

**Hoshi:**

WOW JIHOON-AH, you want that already? Kkkk

**Woozi:**

FUCK YOU, hyung.

**Hoshi:**

NO THANKS.

ANYWAYS.

GOODLUCK! 😉

**Woozi:**

Thanks.

**Hoshi:**

O_O

**Woozi:**

-_-

Get lost.

\--

“Hyung? You there?” Seokmin asked, but no one answered. He decided to go inside since Jihoon might not hear him outside. Darkness embraced him, all he sees are the computer left unlocked, and the monitor which shows the progress of the composition his hyung has made. He sat comfortably to one of the chairs, placed the tangerines above the table. He was about to call his hyung when suddenly, the light inside the record room lit up. He looked and his eyes went wide when he saw Jihoon inside, with a guitar on his hand. He pushed the button near him so Jihoon can hear what he’s going to say.

“Hyung? What are you doing there? Are you going to record or something? Did I interrupt you?” Seokmin asked.

Jihoon shook his head. “I have something for you. But, just sit there and watch… Oh, or don’t look. Okay, fine, whatever.”

“What?” Seokmin confusedly said.

“Just stay there. And be quiet.” Jihoon said as he adjusted his guitar and started to play.

The song is familiar. Seokmin stopped what his doing and just watched his hyung.

Secretly smile, secretly cry

As I hide my sight

I spend my day in an unimaginable way

The things I couldn’t say even today

The words I only said in my heart

It’s difficult

It’s difficult

It’s difficult

Seokmin started to feel the weight in his heart like he really needs to cry again. He never imagined that his hyung will do a thing like this for him, especially today that he was so down.

If you’re having a hard time, you can come hug me

Because I’m going through the same thing

No matter how much you hide it

You know what it’s something that you can’t ever cover-up

So that we can both smile

Don’t be sorry

Don’t worry

Don’t be afraid

Don’t cry anymore

To me, you’re endlessly precious

Seokmin realized that his tears started to fall on his cheeks. But he didn’t mind at all. Because his eyes were only for Jihoon right now, and his heart, too.

I want to tell you, who probably had a tough day

That I’m here

That you did well

That I love you

That I’ll tightly hug you

Jihoon played the last part of the song and stopped. He looked at Seokmin who was crying outside. He saw how he quickly wiped his tears and pushed the button beside him. “Come out here, hyung.” He finally said. Jihoon felt his rapid heartbeat as he put the guitar on the side and walked towards the door to go outside. _It’s now or never_, he said to himself.

Seokmin stood up from his chair and walked towards the door of the record room. As Jihoon opened it, Seokmin grabbed him and pulled him in a tight hug. Jihoon was a bit shocked at first, but he soon hugged the taller back. As tightly as he did. He felt the younger’s sobs and he comforted him as he cries. Seokmin released him as soon as possible, but Jihoon moved his hands upward and wiped the tears that were coming out of the younger’s eyes.

“Don’t cry anymore, Seokmin-ah. I’m here.” Jihoon finally smiled.

Seokmin smiled back. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you so much. I love you.”

They were both in shock after hearing the last words Seokmin had said.

“I mean—”

“I love you, too, Seokmin-ah.” Jihoon finally said.

Seokmin eyes went wide. But soon as he saw Jihoon’s smiling eyes on him, he finally believed. Once again, he hugged the elder tight and he hugged back. His emotions are overflowing. And in a spur of the moment, he released him from his hug and looked at him again. And on his lips. Jihoon soon understood what was the younger wanted to do. And so, he nodded and smiled, and he smiled. His eyes are sparkly as if he’s looking in the starry sky. Once more, he looked at him lovingly and, on his lips, and moved closer to him until their lips finally stopped. The kiss was full of love and is light. Seokmin made sure he was comfortable and happy. And he is indeed comfortable and happy. The kiss ended and Jihoon’s ears were already red.

Seokmin chuckled. “You’re really cute, hyung.”

“Shut up. I’m not cute.”

“But you are cute.”

“I’m not.”

“But you are—”

“One more say that I’m cute and I’m not letting you kiss me again,” Jihoon said that made Seokmin stopped teasing. The elder is satisfied and laughed. So, the younger did, too.

“So…” Jihoon went shy again.

“Huh?” Seokmin confusedly asked.

“Ugh. Kiss me again, you, tall idiot.” Jihoon grumpily said.

Seokmin laughed beautifully. The most beautiful laugh Jihoon has ever heard (he swears). And the younger kissed him again.

\--

**Hoshi added DK and Woozi in a group**

**Hoshi:**

So…

**DK:**

Eh? Hyung?

**Woozi:**  
-_-

**DK:**

What’s happening?

**Hoshi:**

So…

Uhm.

Did you guys fuck now?

**DK:**

O_O

WHAT?

**Woozi:**

FUCK YOU, HYUNG.

**Hoshi:**

EW.

I said, NO THANKS, right?

**Woozi:**

And that’s none of your business, Soonyoung hyung.

**DK:**

Wait, what’s happening?

**Hoshi:**

Ouch

Eherm

*in grandma voice*

Ay hubby, the small man is being grumpy.

**DK:**

*in grandpa voice*

HEHEHEHE. He’s not being grumpy, honey. I’m sure of that

**Woozi:**

How dare you to say honey to Soonyoung when I’m with you, idiot -_-

**Hoshi:**

O_O

**DK:**

O_O

Okay, you’re grumpy. Kkkk

**Hoshi:**

Someone’s jealous~

**Woozi:**

Shut up.

**DK:**

You want tangerines? I’ll peel it for you~

Woozi:

…

Fine.

**Hoshi:**

Eherm

*in grandma’s voice*

Ay hubby. Feed me some tangerines, too~

**Woozi:**

GET LOST, SOONYOUNG HYUNG.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
This is my first ever SEVENTEEN fic. *screams internally*  
I hope everyone will enjoy it.
> 
> AND OH  
I know SeokHoon is so underrated, but I really ship them uwu
> 
> Let's be mutuals to twitter?  
https://twitter.com/Jeolchin6112
> 
> Or if you shy and you want to send an anonymous message, you can message me in CC:  
curiouscat.me/Jeolchin6112
> 
> annyeong~


End file.
